Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to windshield wiper blades and, more specifically to windshield wiper assemblies that are capable of melting snow and ice and prevent these elements from building up on the wiper blades during inclement conditions.
The concept of the windshield wiper blade of the present invention is to prevent ice and snow from accumulating on the surface of the wiper blades. Within the wiper housing, an electrical heating element is welded to the under side of the wiper housing, creating continuous surface contact between the metals. Through conduction, the heating element heats the wiper arm components to a temperature sufficient to eliminate the build up of ice during inclement weather conditions. The electric heating element is wired to the windshield wiper control unit and the power source. A conduction heating element will keep the wiper arm above freezing temperatures.
The system can be activated by deploying a switch located on the wiper control unit by the driver when ice and freezing inclement weather prevails. The system could also be powered by the existing defrost power button stocked in many motor vehicles. The heating element is supplied in different sizes depending on the wiper housing size. Heater elements could extend to underside of the wiper arm as well.
The present invention discloses an electrical heating element welded to the under side of the wiper housing, creating continuous surface contact between the metals. Through conduction, the heating element heats the wiper arm components to a temperature sufficient to eliminate the build-up of ice during inclement weather conditions. The electric heating element is wired to the windshield wiper control unit and the power source. The heating element will keep the wiper arm above freezing temperatures. The system can be activated by deploying a switch located on the wiper control unit by the driver when ice and freezing weather conditions prevail.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a heating element for motor vehicle windshield wiper arms.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wiper housing, consisting of an electrical heating element that is welded to the under side of the wiper housing, creating continuous surface contact between the metals.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a heated wiper unit that through conduction, the heating element heats the wiper arm components to a temperature sufficient to eliminate the build up of ice during inclement weather conditions.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an electric heating element that is wired to the windshield wiper control unit and the power source.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a heating element system that can be activated by deploying a switch located on the wiper control unit by the driver when ice and freezing weather prevails.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing windshield wiper blades that are capable of melting snow and ice and prevent these elements from building up on the wiper blades during inclement conditions. Also to provide a wiper housing, consisting of an electrical heating element that is welded to the under side of the wiper housing, creating continuous surface contact between the metals. Also an electric heating element that is wired to the windshield wiper control unit and the power source.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claim.